


Blueberry Yogurt

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Why does Michael like blueberry yogurt?<br/>Disclaimer: Don’t I wish this was mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Neither Fiona nor Sam ever questioned it - Michael's thing for eating blueberry yogurt. Why that was the only food stocked in the refrigerator (besides whatever beer Sam stashed there). It was just a Michael Westen type enigma, like the scar under his eye (where'd it come from, anyway?) or why he didn't sell the Charger. 

Michael didn't even remember himself, but Nate would - a long time ago, like, when Nate was in kindergarten long time ago, some bullies beat him up. And Michael tried to stop them because he knew what would happen at home if Nate came home bruised and cut up. And Miss Dillon saw them, those kids, and yelled, and they scattered, but by then, Nate's shirt was torn and Michael's nose was bleeding and there wouldn't be any way to hide it when they got home. 

Miss Dillon listened to Nate sob and hiccup and studied Michael, and took them both back into the school. She cleaned them up and gave Nate a new - used - shirt to wear, and gave the boys both yogurt to eat until she could take them home. 

It was the first time outside of Mom that anyone had taken up for them. The first time that they'd let anyone see anything bad behind their dad. Nate still remember Miss Dillon's yogurt to this day. 

He knew Michael did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Burn Notice, Michael+any, why he prefers yogurt over any other comfort food._


End file.
